SURPRISE
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah kejutan paling indah dalam hidupnya. namun dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ada kejutan lain yang juga sama indahnya. Sequel of It's All about You.. SasuNAru, Boys Love and all warning inside.. RnR ya


**Surprise**

**SasuNaru**

**Sequel of It's All about You**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warn: Boys Love, M-preg, typos, dll**

**Disclaimer: standard disclaim**

…**.**

**Surprise**

**Happy reading ^_^**

…**.**

Kau tertidur dengan tenang. Aku menyukainya. Kau sangat manis bahkan aku ragu bahwa sekarang keadaanku baik- baik saja. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan tes gula darah karena terlalu banyak menikmati kemanisanmu.

Aku tersenyum, senyum yang hanya padamu ku tunjukan. Mungkin terkesan sombong, tapi memang hanya kau yang ku ijinkan menikmati senyumku. Senyum lembut penuh cinta. Cinta yang sangat besar yang aku sendiri tak bisa mengukurnya.

Terkadang aku tidak menyangka. Rasanya hampir delapan tahun ini semua seperti mimpi. Mulai dari bertemu denganmu, lalu berteman, menyatakan perasaan, berkencan, bertengkar lalu berbaikan, berusaha bersama lalu menikah. Hidup bersama dibawah satu atap. Semua terasa mengejutkan.

**Kau itu kejutan terindah dalam hidupku Dobe.**

…**..**

Aku mengusap pipimu yang semakin hari semakin chubby saja. Apa begitu banyak ramen yang kau makan tiap hari, eoh?

Aku terkekeh sekarang. Tidur disebelahmu tanpa kau sadari. Kau manjauhiku tiga hari ini dengan alasan konyol.

Aku mengurai surai kuning cerahmu yang semakin panjang, merapikan rambut bagian depan yang menutupi matamu, mencuri kecupan di bibirmu, menusuk pipi chubbymu membuatmu melenguh terusik.

Matamu mengerjap perlahan. Aku mengecup keningmu lama.

"selamat pagi, Dobe-chan."

Kau tersenyum sangat manis, "pagi, Te-.. ugh.. menjauh Teme!"

Kau mendorongku lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku ikut mengejar namun tak berani masuk ke dalam. Aku tak mau kejadian kau melemparku degan botol shampoo seperti kemarin pagi terulang lagi.

Aku cemas. Lagi- lagi kau muntah dan alasan yang paling membuatku bingung adalah..

"kau bau Teme!"

Oh, ini sudah hari ketiga kau seperti ini.

"Aku sudah mandi Dobe."

Aku mencoba mendekat namun kau menjauh.

"Tapi kau bau!"

Kau keluar dari kamar.

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu mencoba mencium aroma tubuhku.

Oh, ayo lah.. tidak mungkinkan seorang Uchiha membiarkan tubuhnya bau?

Aku memakai sabun yang paling wangi dan mahal. Bahkan aku juga menyemprotkan parfum yang tentu saja mahal. Dan dengan konyolnya aku menuruti saran Neji, teman kerjaku, untuk mandi dengan berbagai jenis bunga.

Tapi kenapa kau selalu mengataiku bau?

Ada apa denganmu Dobe?

…

Aku sudah selesai dengan pakaian kerja ku hari ini. Tiga hari ini harus memilih pakaian sendiri, memakai dasi sendiri karena kau enggan berdekatan denganku. Kecewa memang dan aku tahu kau juga merasakannya.

Aku turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan. Ku lihat kau tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat Teme?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi, "Hn, ada rapat penting pagi ini."

Aku mengikuti pergerakanmu yang mengambil tempat duduk dihadapanku.

"Maaf hanya bisa membuat roti panggang," kau menunduk, bersuara dengan lirih sambil memilin ujung piyamamu.

"Tak apa. apa mual lagi?"

Kau hanya mengangguk lemah, "aku bingung.. setiap mencium bumbu dapur selalu saja mual."

"Kita ke dokter ya?" tanyaku dengan kekhawatiran yang memuncak.

Kau menggeleng, "kamu kan ada rapat. Nanti biar aku minta Garaa temenin aja."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kau memang sangat pengertian. Aku menyelesaikan sarapanku. Aku hanya berpamitan dan tak memberimu kecupanku. Bukan tak mau. Aku hanya tak ingin kecewa karena kau menolakku lagi.

Haah, ada apa denganmu, Dobe?

…

Jam 4 sore tepat aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku dirumah. Kau memintaku pulang lebih cepat untuk makan malam bersama. Heran juga. apa mualmu sudah hilang?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah kita yang tidak terlalu besar. Kau yang memintanya. Kau bilang, kau tidak suka memakai pengurus rumah. Kau yang ingin mengurus semuanya.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang Teme~."

Kau berbalik dari acara masakmu. Pantas kau memasak hari ini. Kau memakai masker. Lucu melihatmu yang memakai apron biru sekaligus masker. Sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Aku tahu kau pasti tersenyum sekarang. Kau memang selalu tersenyum saat menyambutku pulang.

Sambil menunggumu selesai dengan masakanmu, lebih baik aku membersihkan diri. Membersihkan tubuhku dan yang paling menyebalkan, aku harus menggunakan parfum walau di rumah sekalipun.

…

Aku menyingkirkan piring bekas makan malamku yang sudah kosong. Masakanmu memang selalu enak Dobe. Aku beralih menatapmu yang sedang menikmati ice cream strawberry cup jumbo.

"Makan nasi Dobe!"

Kau mempout bibirmu.

"Kalau makan nasi akan mual lagi Teme~."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, "kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apa itu?"

Aku mengikuti lagi pergerakanmu yang menghentikan acara makan ice creammu. Kau mendongak, menatapku.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu?

Walaupun jarang mengucapkannya, sudah pasti aku mencintaimu. Sangat malah.

"tentu saja. Kau kenapa?"

"Apa hanya aku?"

Kau tidak menjawabku dan malah memberiku pertanyaan lagi.

"Iya,, hanya kau yang kucintai."

Kau tersenyum, membuatku semakin bingung. Ini bukan senyummu yang biasa. Bukan senyum tersipu saat aku berucap manis –walau hanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak yakin setelah ini aku akan menjadi satu- satunya orang yang kau cintai Suke. Karena aku juga begitu. Aku tidak bisa lagi kalau hanya mencintaimu seorang."

"A-apa?"

Apa maksudmu Dobe?

Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?

Apa kau punya orang lain selain aku?

"A-apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

Raut cemas dan khawatir menyeruak dan terekspresi dengan jelas di wajahku. Pikiranku kalut. Aku bahkan tak sadar saat kau tiba- tiba menyodorkan sebuah surat padaku.

Apa ini?

Apa ini surat cerai?

Oh, Dobe.. kejutan apa lagi ini?

Ini bukan ulang tahunku atau ulang tahunmu. Ini juga bukan anniversary pernikahan kita. Kita bahkan baru empat bulan menikah. Ini bukan hari pertama kita bertemu atau hari pertama kita kencan. Bukan juga hari valentine. Kau bahkan tak suka merayakannya, atau… itu benar- benar….

….

…. Surat cerai?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menghapus segala spekulasi terburuk yang ku buat. Aku menatapmu yang sekarang malah asyik memakan jeruk.

"Ini apa Dobe?"

Kau mendongak, "sudah selesai melamunnya? Baca saja."

Aku mengeryitkan dahi.

Kenapa kau jadi acuh begini?

Aku membolak- balik surat di tanganku. Amplopnya kosong tanpa ada label sebuah kantor urusan perceraian. Ragu, namun ku sobek ujung atasnya. Membuka perlahan, seolah- olah gerakan slow motion tapi sungguh, aku takut.

Mataku membulat membaca bagian atas surat. Kop surat rumah sakit. Mataku nyalang menyusuri setiap huruf yang tercetak dan berhenti di satu kata yang dicetak tebal.

Positif

Aku mendongak menatapmu yang sudah tersenyum sangat manis.

"D-dobe…. k-kau…"

"Hamil."

Oh, Tuhan.. apa aku salah dengar?

Atau salah baca?

Kejutan apa lagi ini?

Kedua sudut bibirku mau tak mau tertarik keatas. Membentuk lengkungan bahagia. Tak kuat menahan letupan bahagia ini sendiri, aku beranjak kasar dari kursiku dan langsung memelukmu erat. Mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dengan hujaman kecupan di pucuk kepalamu dan seluruh wajahmu.

Ini kejutan terindah yang lain yang ku dapat.

Aku tak pernah menyangka bahkan berharap pun tidak kalau dalam hidup kita kelak akan ada sosok jenaka. Aku tak pernah menyangka dari begitu banyak bandingan laki- laki yang memiliki rahim. Kau masuk manjadi salah satu dari keajaiban milik Tuhan.

"Terima kasih Dobe.. aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga.. aku sangat mencintaimu Teme."

Bibirku hendak mendekat. Namun..

"Ukh.. menyingkir Teme! Kau ba- ugh.."

Kau berlari, menahan mualmu. Apa ini yang namanya ngidam?

Kenapa ngidammu seperti ini?

Sampai kapan aku seperti ini?

END

Drabble lagi..

Gak tahu manis atau gak..

Ini sequel dari **It's All about You..**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review n fav cerita saya..

**isOlive89**, NamikazeNoah,knightry rosewel, Guest, **aster-bunny-bee, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, sheren, wkyjtaoris ALL, **Sasunaru

ayo review lagi ya ^^


End file.
